The Worst Threat Yet PJOKC crossover
by nourlovesbooks
Summary: When new threats, Greek, Roman and Egyptian arise, Percy must call upon the help of Carter Kane to save Camp Half-Blood, and Carter needs Percy's help to save his own home. After Blood of Olympus. Not focusing too much on romance, but there's percabeth, jiper, zarter and sanubis/walt. Also there's an OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue: After the War

Percy Jackson relaxed on the lake beach. It was a week since he and the other seven had defeated Gaea, a week since the nightmarish quest had ended. Even though the camps had been on the verge of war, Nico, Reyna and Hedge had shown up with the Athena Parthenos just in time. Octavian was currently working at the local McDonalds' after he had been kicked out of Camp Jupiter.

A girl of about twelve or thirteen years came and sat down next to him. She had long, dark brown hair and olive skin. When she turned her eyes to him, her eyes shifted from violet to green to blue. His younger sister, Nour Al-Baddawi, originally a Roman demigod, but decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood because of her un-Roman attitude. She was also one of the Eight. Her black panther, Amandus, growled once at Percy and rested his head in her lap. Percy and Amandus weren't the best of friends.

"Hello, lazy," she said, calmly surveying the water. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching that swordfighting class?"

Percy's eyes widened. He'd totally forgotten his promise to Chiron. "Um…" he said. "I have to go."

"Idiot." Amandus's tail flicked, as if agreeing.

Percy uncapped Riptide and walked to the swordfighting arena, muttering about upstart sisters and annoying cats. After the swordplay lesson ended, he found Annabeth, his girlfriend, waiting for him.

She kissed him and took his hand. "Come on," she said, smiling. "It's time for dinner, Seaweed Brain."

Percy noticed how the time had flown by. And how his hunger had grown. "Food," he agreed.

They walked together to the mess hall. Just as Percy was seating himself at the Poseidon table, a horrible roar sounded across the dining pavilion.

Chiron the centaur looked surprised. "What-"

The demigods went to see the source of the roar. All of a sudden, they wished they hadn't.

Strange winged snakes and other, weird looking creatures were flying, stomping and invading the camp. The boundary didn't seem to bother them at all. Percy's eyes widened.

"Annabeth," he asked. "What the Hades ARE those?"

Annabeth looked deathly pale. "That's the problem," she said. "I don't know."

Demigods drew weapons and began to fight for their camp, but the amount of strange monsters were overwhelming. The monsters stormed the camp, causing as much destruction as possible. After three long hours of continous fighting, Nour ran up to Percy. "The monsters," she said. "They've receded. A bit. They're still patrolling Long Island Sound. What ARE those How did they get across the border?"  
"I have no idea," Percy replied.

Nour looked worried. "Another thing," she said. Amandus growled. "Those aren't monsters from Greek mythology. They aren't Roman, either. Annabeth…Annabeth thinks they're Egyptian."

Suddenly, the memory of that fight with the boy, fighting that huge crocodile…

Nour studied him. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine." He surveyed his sister. "You're wounded. Get someone to heal you. I'm going to stay guard."

"You're wounded-"

"Yes, but not that much and not that deep. Go. I'll explain later."

"You'll _explain?"_

"Just go!"

With one last look and a growl from Amandus, the girl took off, leaving Percy on his own.

He said only one word. "Carter," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the Kane Chronicles. I only own the plot of this story and Nour Al-Baddawi. **

**Also, please rate and review! –nourlovesbooks**

Chapter One:

It wasn't fun to get a distress call on your day off.

Carter thought it was done. He and Sadie defeated Apophis and saved the day.No more war.

But no, the weird camper boy he'd fought the Son of Sobek with just _had _to need him today. Where was he when he was studying cheese demons the other day? Seriously.

The thought of something Oh-I'm-So-Perfect-Jackson couldn't defeat made Carter anxious, though. Percy was pretty competent. Whatever made him swallow his pride enough to ask use Carter's symbol must've been something big and dangerous. And Carter certainly couldn't defeat it on his own.

"What now, Carter?" Sadie's voice was irritated through the door of her room. "Can't I have a bloody hour of peace?"

"We need to talk."

The door to Sadie's room flew open, revealing a very annoyed Sadie in a white tank top, ripped jeans and combat boots. Music blared out.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Remember the day you and the initiates were studying cheese demons?" Carter asked, smiling in a Hey-look-I-screwed-up way.

"Yes?"

"And the day I went out and got Philip's friend?"  
"Mm-hm?"

"Well, um, I met someone else that day," Carter said nervously. "A guy called Percy Jackson. He used really weird magic-he controlled the whole swamp without a word."

Sadie looked interested now. "You're saying…"

"He didn't use Egyptian names. He said the word Ares-and Ares is the Greek god of war."

"So-" Sadie widened her eyes.

"Yes," Carter confirmed. "I think there are Greek gods out there. Anyway, I think Percy's connected to them somehow. When we'd defeated the monster together, I drew the Eye of Horus on his hand, to contact me if he ever needed me. And he just did."

"And you're going to help him," Sadie concluded. "And you want me to come with you."

"Yes," Carter said.

"You are impossible," Sadie said. "But I'd have no one to pick on if you go away. Come on, then."

Carter smiled. "To Long Island!"

LATER…

"So we find them on the other side of that hill?" Sadie asked.

"That's what I sense," Carter said. After all, the Eye of Horus he'd drawn as Percy's hand also acted as a tracker. "Come on."

When they reached the top of the hill, Carter suddenly got the feeling they were being watched. "Sadie," he said. "Don't move."

They froze. A voice, high in the trees, called out, "Should we shoot?"

A girl's voice replied from the shadows. "No. Not yet."

And then she came out. She was dressed in Greek battle armor-underneath, she was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Black shoes, tattered and dirty, stepped towards them. The girl couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen, but she looked menacing. In each hand she held a knife with a blade as black as the night itself. Long, dark hair fell from underneath her helmet, and beneath it, two eyes that seemed to change every two seconds gleamed unwelcomingly.

Suddenly, without any warning, with surprising speed, the knives were at the Kanes' throats. "Don't try anything," she warned, voice low. "I am an accomplished knife fighter who has trained for years. Positioned in the trees around us are children of the god of archery. Even if you run, their arrows will find their way into your hearts before you could reach the bottom of the hill."

Carter gave a small nod.

Suddenly, a black panther strode out of the shadows as well and stood beside the girl. He butted his head against her and growled at the Kanes.

The girl spoke again. "This is my companion, Amandus. I found him when I was nine years old. He can detect liars and fiends, and will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb if you state other than the truth. If you are imposters, you have made a mistake of coming here," she said. Her eyes turned bright green. "So tell me. Who are you?"

Carter cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, Carter Kane," he said. "And this is my sister, Sadie."

Sadie flashed a quick peace sign.

The girl's eyes softened, and turned a light brown. "Amandus dislikes you," she declared, "but he dislikes everyone. He has not attacked you, so I assume you are the real Carter and Sadie." She turned to a tree. "Assume position! Stand guard!"

She withdrew her knives and put them into two sheaths that hung from a thin leather belt. She removed her helmet to reveal a catlike face. Her dark hair was messy and unkempt. Her eyes were now deep violet. Here and there a cut or a bruise was located-as if she'd just been through a battle and hadn't quite recovered yet. "I am Nour Al-Baddawi," she said. "Daughter of Neptune. My brother has told me about you."

Carter didn't quite understand that term, but he decided not to push this girl. She looked high-strung and he didn't want to meet her knives or her cat again.

"Who is your brother, exactly?" Sadie asked as Nour led them down the hill.

"Percy Jackson," she replied. "I understand you fought some sort of giant crocodile with him?"

Carter nodded.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

So sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. Please Review! Sorry this is short, too.

Chapter One-Part two

"Typical of that idiot," Nour said when Carter told her the story. "Just…ugh."

Amandus snarled in sympathy.

Carter cleared his throat. "Where are you taking us?" he asked.

"The Poseidon cabin," she said. "Where the senior members of the camp are having a temporary meeting. We usually meet at the Big House, but most of it got destroyed. Thankfully, all of our spoils of war are intact. No casualties, either."

She led them across camp, to a building that looked slightly charred but otherwise fine. "Welcome to the Poseidon cabin," she said. "Follow me in, and don't annoy Annabeth or Clarisse."

She led them in.

It was a mess in there. It smelled of the sea. A very, very, very messy bed lay in one corner, with a shield and what looked like a Minotaur horn hung above. At the other side of the room, a tidier bed lay. Next to it were the entire Harry Potter and Hunger Games series. A single picture frame was on the nightstand. Under the bed, a huge cat bed was set up. In the middle of the room a long table had been set up, around it several people. In the middle was a plate full of Cheez-Its.

One boy with curly black hair and an impish smile was rapidly assembling and disassembling some sort of object. One very pretty girl was breaking up a fight between a girl with blond hair(splattered with blue paint) and two boys obviously brothers, laughing hysterically. A girl with curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes looked at Nour and mouthed _Help me. _

A tall, buff girl with brown hair tied back by a bandanna was arguing with a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes. Carter recognized him as Percy, though he was taller, leaner and had much more scars than when Carter first met him.

Nour let out an ear-splitting whistle. "Listen up!" she shouted. "These are Carter Kane and his sister Sadie, who are Egyptians. They live in…Brooklyn, correct?" she asked.

Carter and Sadie nodded.

"Yes, they live in Brooklyn. Anywho, Percy, if you and Clarisse would kindly stop arguing like three-year-olds, here they are."

Percy rolled his eyes, glared at Clarisse one more time and strolled over. "Hey, Carter," he said. "And.. Sadie, right? Anyway, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Nour, have you explained us?"

Nour nodded, looking annoyed. "Yes," she said. "Stop treating me like a little kid."

"You're twelve. You techinically are a little kid to me."

"Am not! And I'm thirteen next week!"

"You still are twelve."

"You went on a frickin' quest when you were twelve!"

Percy looked impressed. "Touché, little sister." He gestured to the table. "Make yourselves comfortable. We're having a war council."


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC. I only own the plot of this fanfic and Nour Al Baddawi. Thank you, reviewers, for your support.**

** So sorry this is short. I'm gonna try to make this interesting, even if I have a bad case of writer's block :( Please rate and review!**

Chapter Two:

"So, anyway, that's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Percy introduced them to the girl with curly blond hair. "Those are the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes," he pointed to the brothers. "That's Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," he pointed at the blond girl with paint on her head, "That's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," he pointed to the boy with curly black hair. "That's Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," he pointed at the pretty girl. "That's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Let the meeting begin." He said, pointing to the buff girl he was arguing with.

"So, what exactly happened?" Sadie asked. "Are yo saying that a bunch of demons and uraei just invaded your camp?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. They're still patrolling Long Island Sound-letting people in, but not out. Friends of ours are coming, but I don't think it's going to be enough. We have no idea how to defeat them."

Carter frowned. "I still don't get this," he said. "How come they invade your camp right now? It's obviously been here a long time."

"Probably Hera up to something," Piper said. "She always seems to want us to make new friends."

"Still," Nour said. "I know Hera doesn't like demigods very much, but she wouldn't push Camp Half-Blood into destruction."

"She's got a point," Leo said. "I mean, I don't like Miss Perfect as much as the next person, but all the gods would turn on her again like they did last time."

"It might be something else," One Stoll said.

"Gaea couldn't rise again, could she?" Nour asked, looking worried.

"She might be," Percy speculated. He turned to the Kanes. "Anybody on your side who has that sort of power?"

"Apophis," Carter said. "But we execrated him. He shouldn't rise again."

"One thing's for sure," Sadie said. "Carter and I can't leave Long Island without provoking a fight again."

"In other words, we're stuck here," Carter said wearily.

Nour led them away from the Poseidon cabin, to the Zeus cabin. "Since it's empty nearly all the time," she said. "You guys can stay there for a while until we repair the Big House."

"Why is it empty?" Sadie asked.

"After World War II, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore on the RIver Styx never to have children because they were too powerful. But they broke the oath a few times. Percy was born, I was born. My friend Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, except she's a Hunter of Artemis, so she isn't here right now. Jason Grace, another friend of mine, is a son of Jupiter, so he's at the Roman camp. Nico di Angelo is a son of Hades, except he isn't here right now, and another friend of mine, Hazel Levesque, is a daughter of Pluto."(A/N: Does the oath apply to the Romans, too?)

"Goodnight," she said when they dropped them off at the tall building. "Curfew's started, so don't go out unless you want the harpies to eat you."


	5. Chapter two part 2

**VERY SORRY FOR MY IDIOTIC ABSENCE. I had a lot of stuff to do and not much time to do it. My bad. **

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR TKC. THEY BELONG TO THE GUY WHO MIGHT JUST MURDER ME ONE DAY, RICK RIORDAN.**

**Chapter Two:**

Sadie woke up the next day staring at the high domed ceilings of the Zeus cabin. At first she wondered where she was, but then she remembered yesterday's events, and sighed. I was stuck here.

Carter was on his bed, reading a scroll. It was in Ancient Greek, I figured, and he had a translator scroll next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm reading an inventory of all Greek monsters. Breakfast is in a few minutes, by the way," he said, barely taking his eyes off of the scroll. Typical of my geeky brother.

I went into the bathroom and changed. Then, I picked up my supply bag and headed out.

The camp was even worse-looking in the daylight. One cabin-I assumed it was Hephaestus, because of the smokestacks- was still smoking and half of it was gone. A plain, old looking cabin was near destroyed. One cabin was now a pile of rocks.

All around me demigods limped, stumbled around, and clutched wounds, some of them burned and/or still bleeding. I had a feeling this camp was once peaceful, before the attack.

I went to the dining pavilion Nour had shown us. The campers were sitting at different tables. I spotted those brothers laughing with what I assumed was the Hermes cabin. It seemed that every cabin had a table to sit at. Where was I supposed to sit?

I spotted Carter sitting with Percy and Nour, and decided to sit with them. As I neared them, I saw that creepy panther's eyes gleam from under the table. They glowed green. It snarled at me as I sat down next to Carter, and I tried not to think of how it was very capable to bite my foot off.

"Good morning," Nour said, more cheery than last night. "I hope you had a good night's sleep in that awful Zeus cabin. It's so empty and really creepy."

I nodded. "I slept fine, thanks." I was still nervous because of the feline under the table. Usually I liked cats, but this one was in a class by itself.

Percy studied my face, then rolled his eyes. "Mandy is creeping you out, is he? I keep telling Nour to get that cat under control, but she keeps pampering him like he's a kitten."

I heard a very audible growl. Nour narrowed her eyes at Percy. "Percy, don't call him Mandy. You know he hates that. As for you, Sadie, ignore Percy. He's an idiot. Amandus knows perfectly well that people aren't meant to be eaten. Right, Amandus?"

"Hey!" Percy said when Nour called him an idiot. "If I'm an idiot, you're a bossy little kid who thinks she knows it all."

"Immature," Nour said as she sipped her orange juice. "Who drinks coke at breakfast anyway? Especially _blue _coke?"

"Now you're just being unreasonable," Percy said, shoving her playfully. "I _live _for blue coke."

"You belong in an asylum. Probably St. Mungo's."

"You're such a geek."

"You're so disrespectful," she retorted. "And anyway, I'm not a geek. I'm a potterhead."

"More like nuthead."

"You don't know anything about the wonders of books!" Nour said, scowling darkly. She picked up her plate. "Come on, Amandus."

She stormed off. Percy grinned. "I won."

"The good mood was nice while it lasted," Carter said. "Thank you, Percy."

"My specialty."


End file.
